The Story Of My Life
by casiepl
Summary: "One-shot" Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones". ¿Y… qué nos cuentas de tu vida? Miro a mis padres y les digo: – Bueno… me acabo de enterar que morí. Si, esa es mi vida. Nos referimos a tu historia, ¿Cuál es tu historia? Lo pienso por un segundo y con un suspiro relato: – La historia de mi vida es…


**The Story Of My Life**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No nací en Chicago. No e hecho un Best Sellers. No soy Veronica Roth. Estos personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "Un Abismo de Facciones"._

**Summary: **¿Y… qué nos cuentas de tu vida? Miro a mis padres y les digo: – Bueno… me acabo de enterar que morí. Si, esa es mi vida. Nos referimos a tu historia, ¿Cuál es tu historia? Lo pienso por un segundo y con un suspiro relato: – La historia de mi vida es…

* * *

.::.

– ¿Y… qué nos cuentas de tu vida? –me pregunta mi madre mientras se acomoda en el sillón. ¿En serio me pregunta eso? Pienso. Miro a mis padres y les digo: – Bueno… me acabo de enterar que morí. Si, esa es mi vida.

Hace unas horas estaba con David, ahora estoy… ¿en que? ¿En el limbo? La muerte es rara.

– Nos referimos a tu historia, ¿Cuál es tu historia? –levanto una ceja ante lo dicho por mi papa, ¿mi historia? Lo pienso por un segundo y con un suspiro relato.

– La historia de mi vida es… – busco la mejor palabra –una frase, una frase famosa pero si no la conoces no tiene sentido. –Mis padres alzan una ceja, y trato de no poner los ojos en blanco –la mía esta inspirada desde que todo comenzó.

– Ahora si que no te entiendo nada hija –me dice mi madre. Doy un suspiro, ni si quiera se contar mi historia, ¿mi historia? ¿Cuál es mi historia? Pienso mientras me acomodo en el sofá.

–Todo comienza cuando no sé quien soy. Que facción pertenezco, ¿Soy amable, soy sincera, soy inteligente, soy valiente, soy desinteresada? En ese tiempo no lo sabía. Pero ahora lo se… -mi mama me sonríe y un segundo después yo lo hago.

«El día de la elección, todavía no sabia quien era y para colmo estaba la culpabilidad que tenia al abandonarlos. Como ustedes saben, escogí Osadía. No podía ser Erudición, aun que sea algo de Sabiduría, no la consideraba un hogar; y luego esta Abnegación. Ustedes estaban ahí, mi familia. Pero no mi hogar, ¿lo entienden, verdad?»

–Por supuesto, hija –me dice mi padre, asiento y sonrió un poco.

–Abnegación es asfixiante –les dije sin un rastro de remordimiento –pero es una parte de mi. Decidí Osadía porque… siempre que los recordaba o pensaba en ellos, yo veía a personas arriesgando sus vidas por nosotros, los veía como una libertad; y eso para mi era una cosa que quería tener. Soy egoísta, lo se.

–Todos los somos –me dice mi padre, al lado de él mi madre asiente.

– Gracias –digo y continúo –Gracias a Osadía pude descubrir quien soy. Soy divergente, soy Tris. Y si, pase por muchas cosas, pero si no fuera por ellas no seria lo que soy ahora, ¡y no me arrepiento de salvar a Caleb! Es mi hermano, creo que… –un suspiro salió de mí involuntariamente, olvide respirar y aparte lo dije todo muy rápido

– ¿Quieres un poco de agua? –pregunta mi mama, yo asiento y me da un vaso con agua. Bebo rápido y siento mi garganta mas seca que nunca, pero aun así continuo

–Creo que me sentía, ¿no se, un poco rencorosa conmigo misma por ser tan…?

–¿Tan rencorosa? –pregunto mi mama en un tono inocente, siento mis orejas calentarse y carraspeo.

–¡El punto es que…! Creo que una parte de mi, quería perdonar a Caleb personalmente y… yo sabia que él moriría ahí. Por eso lo hice.

–¿Entonces… lo hiciste para perdonarte a ti misma? –me remuevo incomoda en el sillón, viéndole de esa manera, si, lo hice por mi. Alzo los brazos en son de paz y digo: – ¡Hey, les dije que soy egoísta!

Mis padres se miran y ponen los ojos en blanco, yo trato de no rodar los ojos pero creo que es mucha abstinencia por hoy; así que simplemente rodé los ojos.

.::.

La historia de mi vida aun no termina, solo conté el inicio y el final. Ahora contare el… ¿desarrollo? Ni si quiera se la palabra correcta, bufo y me remuevo incomoda en el sillón donde estoy acostada, tratando de dormir. No pregunten, solo diré que mis padres no son ordenados y que ni siquiera tienen un cuarto de invitados, bufo de nuevo y cierro los ojos fuertemente; y los recuerdos me invaden.

―_Me enteré de que hubo algún tipo contratiempo con una de las pruebas―dice mi madre_

―_¿En serio? ―dice mi padre. Un problema con las pruebas de aptitud es raro._

―_No sé mucho acerca de ello, pero mi amigo Erin me dijo que algo salió mal con una de las pruebas, por lo que los resultados tuvieron que ser reportados verbalmente. ―Mi madre pone una servilleta al lado de cada plato sobre la mesa―. Al parecer, el estudiante se enfermó y fue enviado a casa temprano. ―Mi madre se encoge de hombros―. Espero que se encuentre bien. ¿Escucharon ustedes dos acerca de eso?_

―_No ―dice Caleb. Le sonríe a mi madre._

_Mi hermano no podría ser Sinceridad tampoco._

Sonrió, ante ese recuerdo, en ese tiempo pensé que Caleb y yo congeniábamos pero ahora… no se en que pensar. Otro recuerdo me invade:

_Todas las ideas de ser cuidadosa alrededor de Cuatro me dejaron.―¿ Tú también fuiste transferido?_

―_Pensé que solo habría problemas con los Sinceros haciendo demasiadas preguntas ―dice él fríamente―. ¿Ahora también tengo Estirados?_

―_Debe ser porque tú eres tan accesible ―digo rotundamente―. Ya sabes, como una cama de clavos._

Solté una carcajada y un segundo después me di cuenta que no estaba sola, este es la casa de mis padres, la sala de mis padres, ¡el sofá de mis padres! Y… ya no sé que más decir. Estoy mas tranquila ahora y cierro los ojo de nuevo y trato de dormir; fallo.

_Los edificios terminan justo antes del pantano. Una franja de tierra se entierra en el pantano, y la finalidad de esto es una gigante rueda blanca con docenas de carros rojos, colgando a intervalos regulares. La Rueda de la Fortuna._

―_Piensa en ello. La gente se montaba en esa cosa, para divertirse ―dice Will, negando con su cabeza._

―_Ellos deben haber sido Intrepidez ―digo._

―_Sí, pero una versión pobre de Intrepidez―. Christina ríe―. Una Intrepidez Rueda de la Fortuna no tendría carros. Tú sólo te sostendrías fuertemente con tus manos, y buena suerte._

Unos grandes momentos pienso y otro recuerdo me llega

—_Vamos, _Insurgente_ — dice, guiñando el ojo._

—_¿Qué?—digo. Tomo su brazo y me deslizo por el lado del camión. Abre la mochila con la cual estaba sentado. Está llena de ropas azules. Él las revisa, lanzándonos prendas a Christina y a mí. Consigo una camiseta azul y jeans azules._

—_Insurgente— dice él —. Sustantivo. Una persona que actúa en oposición a la autoridad establecida, que no es necesariamente considerada como agresiva._

—_¿Tienes que darle a todo un nombre?— dice Cara, pasando sus manos por su melena rubia para meter de vueltas las partes sueltas — .Sólo estamos haciendo algo y sucede que es en grupo. No hay necesidad de un nuevo título._

_.::._

—_Me gusta—digo—._Insurgente_. Es perfecto._

—_¿Ves?—dice Fernando a Cara—. No soy el único._

—_Felicitaciones—dice, sarcásticamente._

Sonrió, me acorde de Fernando y Cara, me gusto recordarlos; y un pensamiento me cayo. Ya no veré más a Cara, después de todo pudimos congeniar, y creo que puedo decir que hasta es mi amiga. Claro, dejando la tentación que ella tiene hacia mi de golpear mi nariz pienso mientras ruedo los ojos, otro recuerdo me llega y sonrió a medias

—_¿Qué estás diciendo? —dice Christina amargamente—. ¿Sólo debemos olvidarlo porque tiene sentido?_

—_Por supuesto que no —dice Cara. Su voz tiembla, solo un poco, y repite, tranquilamente esta vez—. Por supuesto que no._

_Se aclara la garganta. —Es sólo que tienes que estar alrededor de ella, y quiero que sea más fácil para ti. No tienes que perdonarla. En realidad, no estoy segura de por qué eras amiga de ella en primer lugar; siempre me pareció un poco errática._

_Me tenso mientras espero que Christina esté de acuerdo con ella, pero para mi sorpresa, y alivio, ella no lo hace. Cara continúa. _

—_De todas formas. No tienes que perdonarla, pero debes tratar de entender que lo que hizo no fue con mala intención, sino que estaba en pánico. De este modo, puedes mirarla sin esperar darle un puñetazo en su nariz excepcionalmente larga._

_Mis manos se mueven automáticamente a mi nariz. Christina ríe un poco, lo que se siente como un fuerte codazo en el estómago. Vuelvo a través de la puerta al Punto de Reunión. A pesar de que Cara fue grosera, y el comentario de la nariz fue un golpe bajo, estoy muy agradecida por lo que dijo._

Me pregunto como estará Christina y… Tobias. En serio no quería abandonarlo, nunca lo pensé, todo fue improvisado al ver como mi hermano se sacrificaba. Repito; egoísta.

―_Hola ―digo―. Mi voz suena apretada. Deseo que no lo hubiese hecho._

_Él toca mi mejilla amoratada con sólo las yemas de sus dedos._

―_No está tan mal ―dice él―. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?_

―_Bien ―digo. Estoy mintiendo, mi cabeza esta palpitándome. Cepillo mis dedos sobre la protuberancia y el dolor me pincha por el cuero cabelludo. Podría ser peor. Podría estar flotando en el río._

_Cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensa mientras su mano descansa en mi costado, donde me patearon. Lo hace casualmente, pero puedo moverme._

―_¿Y tu costado? ―pregunta, con voz baja._

―_Solo duele cuando respiro._

_Él sonríe._

―_No hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto._

―_Peter probablemente haría una fiesta si dejo de respirar._

―_Bueno ―dice él―, solamente iría si hay torta._

Pongo los ojos en blanco y ruedo los ojos. ¡En serio, Tobias! Bufo y ruedo en el sillón, mi cara queda pegada en el asiento, y mi espalda queda libre y un escalofrió me recorre en la columna vertebral.

¡Diablos, hace frio!

Otro recuerdo me llega y trago en seco; no es muy bonito que digamos pero es… importante.

—_Encontramos a Marcus en la habitación de al lado, atrapado en una simulación —dice Tobias—. Viniste aquí con él._

—_Sí, lo hice —le digo, sangre por la mordedura de Tori corre por mi brazo._

—_Confié en ti —dice, su cuerpo temblando con rabia—. _Confié _en ti, ¿y tú me abandonaste para trabajar con él?_

—_No —niego con la cabeza—. Él me dijo algo, y todo lo que mi hermano dijo, todo lo que Jeanine dijo mientras estaba en el recinto de Sabiduría, encaja perfectamente con lo que me dijo. Y quería… necesitaba saber la verdad._

—_La verdad. —Resopla—. ¿Crees que aprendiste la verdad de un mentiroso, un traidor, y un psicópata?_

—_¿La verdad? —dice Tori—. ¿De qué estás hablando?_

_Tobias y yo nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. Sus ojos azules, por lo general tan considerados, ahora son duros y críticos, como si estuvieran descamando capa tras capa de mí y buscando en cada una de ellas._

—_Creo —le digo. Tengo que hacer una pausa y tomar un respiro, porque no lo convencí; fallé, y ésta es probablemente la última cosa que ellos me van a dejar decir antes de que me arresten._

—_¡Creo que tú eres el mentiroso! —digo, mi voz rompiéndose—. Me dices que me amas, que confías en mí, crees que soy más perspicaz que las personas promedio. Y en el primer segundo que creo en mi capacidad de percepción, esa confianza, ese amor es puesto a prueba, y todo se desmorona. —Estoy llorando ahora, pero no me avergüenzo de las lágrimas que brillan en mis mejillas o la rudeza de mi voz—. Así que debes haberme mentido cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas... debes haberlo hecho, porque no puedo creer que tu amor sea realmente tan débil._

_Me acerco a él, así sólo hay unos pocos centímetros entre nosotros, y ninguno de los otros puede escucharme._

—_Sigo siendo la persona que hubiera muerto en vez de matarte —le digo, recordando la simulación de ataque y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón bajo mi mano—. Soy exactamente quién crees que soy. Y ahora mismo, te digo que sé... sé que esta información lo va a cambiar todo. Todo lo que hemos hecho, y todo lo que estamos a punto de hacer._

Doy un suspiro irritado, quien diría que por primera vez Marcus quería hacer algo bueno… al menos para Chicago y obviamente eso ayudaría en su puesto de líder. Bufo y pienso en Tobias, la verdad me decepciono que no me creyera. ¿Tan mal persona creía que yo era? ¿Tan mala fe tenia en mi? ¿Tan mal era nuestro noviazgo para ser tan débil?

Una lágrima surge, y trato de no llorar. ¡Mi vida es patética! No importa cuanto me esforcé por cosas, el más importante fallo; estar con Tobias.

¡Incluso en mis últimas semanas mi noviazgo con Tobias se destruía!

Aprieto mi almohada para no chillar de frustración como si fuera una niña de 6 años, lo logro. Pero aun así me siento impotente y derrotada. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Me olvidara? Soy muy egoísta para confesar que eso es lo mejor.

Así que solo me dejo llevar por los recuerdos.

_Ella se arrodilla a mi lado y toca mi mejilla con una mano fría._

—_Hola, Beatrice —dice, y sonríe._

—_¿Ya he terminado? —digo, y no estoy segura de si realmente lo digo o si sólo lo pienso y ella lo oye._

—_Sí —dice ella, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. Hija mía, lo has hecho muy bien._

—_¿Y qué hay de los demás? —Ahogo un sollozo cuando la imagen de Tobias viene a mi mente, de lo oscuro que eran y todavía siguen siendo sus ojos, lo fuertes y cálidas que eran sus manos, cuando por primera vez estuvimos cara a cara—. ¿Tobias, Caleb, mis amigos?_

—_Se cuidarán mutuamente —dice—. Eso es lo que hacen las personas._

_Sonrío y cierro los ojos._

_Siento un hilo tirando de mí otra vez, pero esta vez sé que no es una fuerza siniestra la que me arrastra hacia la muerte._

_Esta vez sé que es la mano de mi madre, atrayéndome a sus brazos._

_Y me voy con mucho gusto en su abrazo._

_.::._

_¿Puedo ser perdonada por todo lo que he hecho para llegar hasta aquí?_

_Quiero serlo._

_Puedo._

_Lo creo._

Gracias a _Dios _fui ingresada en el… ¿cielo? Como dije, la muerte es rara. Y con una sonrisa de satisfacciones me quede dormida en el incomodo sillón.

Mañana me dolerá la espalda.

* * *

**¿Review? **

**Publicidad en cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...¡uno!**

¡Nah, mis historias no valen por eso! ¡Y si piensan lo contrario, voten por mi! En el Foro "_Un Abismo de Facciones" _Por el Reto "Mi personaje favorito" ¡Y demostremos quien es Tris!**  
**

**Fin del Espacio Publicitario**

¡Gracias, y cuidense!


End file.
